The Darkening Of The Sun
by iMelted
Summary: Yuya, A young girl with a already haunted past and a seemingly not so bright future, meets a young boy whom seems more demonic then human. How will they fare with the dark clouds of life lingering closely over head? future fic
1. Mercury

**Hey what's up? I just wrote this on mad impulse so if it's bad feel free to tell me!**

**This is kinda of a flash back thing but they will eventually be in high school.**

**I got this idea from reading a fanfic called 'The London Bridge Is Falling Down'**

**So lets get on with the SDK fanfic already!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**"**Opposites attract like chemicals react"

* * *

Yuya has lived a good life you could say, other then her older brother taking her in after her mother putting a bullet in her head leaving a seven year old Yuya to find her mom in that blood splattered room, and her alcohol addicted father not being saw fit to be a parent. After one long year of adoption papers getting signed, tears, and moving boxes, Yuya was now living in a different Shinna house hold and was also eight years of age.

She was a carefree child and every one loved her. Light golden pig tails, big innocent bright green eye's that seemed to forever beam with a never ending string of courage, happiness, strength, and most of all warmth. Every one leaned on her even has a child.

That's why Kyo wanted to destroy her, to break her, to make that never ending pile of weight that every one seemed to so carelessly pile on her fragile shoulders fall. To crash on her.

_Some times when Yuya was older she wondered if maybe Kyo was the only one who saw that she was fragile? afraid? haunted? breakable?_

He lived next to her brother. She first met his younger sibling Kyoshiro out side of her house. He had come over to ask her to play but ended up being to scared to walk to the door.

He was kind, gentle, friendly, shy, warm...Every thing his brother Kyo wasn't.

But the one thing they both shared was empty eye's

Kyoshiro always had empty eye's, his smile never quite reached his face, laughs never made him seem brighter like they did every one else. Empty eye's…Just like his brother, but Kyo's eye's were so much stronger, in Kyoshiro's eye's you could always see conflicted emoticons going on in his mind…always fighting like good and evil, light and dark, inuyasha and naraku…

Kyo was blunt, cruel, hostile, never afraid, cold. So very cold.

She remembers meeting him quite well…

She was in school smiling with her teacher has she helped pick up the toys that the kids. who until just few second's ago filled the room with there sticky hands and dirty faces.

Yuya was always able to read people, it must have come from the time she spent with her mother.

But when she looked across the room and saw a set of eyes watching her.

She froze.

'No emoticon' it popped in her head and she was right. There was nothing there. The impenetrable mask that the owner of these eyes had up was so remarkable it sent a chill down the young blonds spine.

They were Red not the dark brown kinda red…They were really, Really red, like the middle of a raging fire that was ready to burn any one brave enough to come only a few steps closer kind of red. Demon eye's, yup that's what they were, like the eye's of the scary monsters in those movies her brother never let her watch.

They were terrifyingly beautiful crimson demon eye's.

She knew she was done for. It wasn't simple, it felt like fear. Fear was an emoticon Yuya knew all to well, but it wasn't fear that was coursing through her. Fear was how she felt when her dad hit her mom or when her mom stared at her with those tired eye's while her hands were raised only seconds before they made contact with her fragile skin.

It felt warm, like warmth was spreading though her entire body. Not the kind of warmth that you feel when you drink a hot cup of you're favorite coco on a cold day, it was the kind that feel like its spreading, boiling, from the from the pit of you're tummy to the tips of your fingers, to the top of your head.

She suddenly felt clumsy, suddenly aware of every little wrinkle on her favorite hoodie that had bunny ears attached on the top of the hood. She felt her legs get a little weaker and hands clutch that toy robot a little tighter, lucky for her this bizarre feeling pasted has soon as she forced her self to turn her eye's away from his. As soon as it was gone she found her self missing it terribly.

Slowly she turned back to the boy with the demon eye's the feeling was gone, as if it was never there at all. She quickly looked away.

_When Yuya was older that sudden feeling was aged and but not forgotten. It was still lingering in the back of her head waiting to come back full force when that right time came. _

When she looked around and saw no teacher and a cleaned play room she started to wonder how long she stood there staring at the demonic boy. She walked over to the play chest and gently put the toy robot away taking extra care not to look in the direction of the boy whom still had his ruby eyes on her following her every movement. She flushed and quietly walked out of the room.

She quickly walked out of her school. She tugged her hood on hoping for some blockage from the suns harsh gaze, still run/walking she was passing some friendly faces, they waved at her and which she kindly returned with a smile. It was not to soon when she got out side of her school, she almost ran to the gate but was stopped by a shout from her good friend Sakuya. She skidded to a stop. She sucked in a big gulp of air and put on her best cover up smile.

She almost shouted a hello in her friends face.

After talking with her bestie about Sakuya's up coming birth-day party, She felt better her heart had almost returned to its normal rate and her head had stopped spinning. But when she felt a sharp tug on one of her hood's bunny ears she squeaked and slapped her hands on her head, she turned and that's when green met with red. Is the background she distantly heard Kyoshiro yelling Sakuyas name along with a hello, he sounded flushed and slightly embarrassed.

But she didn't think on that to much, all she could see was those eye's again…the Demon eye's.

He opened his mouth to speak…And out came…

"So you're the ugly dog-face who was staring at me"

Yuya's face flushed, fists clenched, teeth gritted and eye's flared.

Ohhh she already hated this guy…

"..."

"Well at least I am not a crow headed meanie face!"

* * *

**Done with the first chappy…**

**And yes I stole 'crow head' from 'ThePainterAndTheKey' teehee…**

**Hope you liked it!**

**I only own the plot line. The characters and story belong to they're rightful owner.**


	2. Saturn

**Hey guy's here's the second chapter!**

**Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

"She lacks the indefinable charm of weakness." - Oscar Wilde

* * *

-------------------

---------------

-----------

------

--

-

Sakuya watched at her best friend and Kyo bicker, She smiled at the two…Sakuya was a genius in her own right. She could always tell how things turned out, where things were going, how things would start.

Though she was rather plain she hair long and black, bangs that were a little too long, pale skin that needed just a little more sun, Chocolate eye's that weren't quite brown enough. She was plain and weak, but her mind was anything but, Always running at high speeds, looking for the right question, for the perfect idea. Though you could never tell…Even being how she was…shy and quite, weak and fragile,

he still chased her around. Kyoshiro always chased her.

She heard Kyoshiro yell hello in her face…seemingly very nervous, she wondered why he would pretend…she saw through his clumsy and optimistic personality, through his fake smiles, and fake warmth. There was some thing cold that lingered under his skin flowing with power so amazing that Sakuya her self couldn't process it properly.

_When Sakuya was older she would realize that some of those smile's were never really that fake…just slightly haunted…_

She knew that her best friend could also see it, no madder how close they were. Yuya was always alert when he was around. She loved her best friend even though she had only known her for a little more then four months. She was always by Yuya's side, always there. Always being protected.

Yuya was never afraid, always ready to embrace the new, to break any walls that dared to try and keep her caged…She was like a diamond…Extremely hard to find but when you did they were beautiful, rare, unique, and hard to break.

Yuya was Sakuya's best friend, her diamond, and after all diamonds were forever…right?

_When Sakuya was older she would laugh bitterly at how wrong she was…_

But she still felt fear for her new friend, Kyo always loved challenges, and that's what Yuya was; a challenge, some thing seemingly unbeatable.

* * *

Kyoshiro walked towards that gate for the school, only to stop when he saw his favorite person standing afar, talking to her new favorite person…Yuya.

Yes he had met her several time's, but only to see what new toy had sparked that new gleam in his brothers eye's.

he pushed the thoughts of the pretty blond out of his mind has he ran over to his Sakuya. Almost screeching hello in her face. He tried to talk to Sakuya but he soon realized it was a fruitless attempt, her eye's and mind were set on his brother and her new friend.

They were bickering, it was quite funny really. She was yelling out random insults while Kyo was coldly returning them with just has much randomness (maybe more) then Yuya.

He knew who Yuya was even before he had met her, not only was she his dearest persons best friend, but also his brother always watched her his eye's always seemed to stray to her when she laughed and smiled even though that's all she did for a while, but the look in his eye's changed that day she stood up for Sakuya the day Yuya and Sakuya became friends.

She was being bullied like she always was but, before Kyoshiro could come in and stop it she had…Yuya had. The prettiest girl in class had stuck her neck out for the most plain girl in class.

He remembers the way Kyo's eye's locked on to Yuya's even more then they had for the last three weeks…Kyoshiro hadn't even thought he could look at Yuya more intently then he already had, but that was Kyo for you. Always surpassing you're expectations.

They went on like that for while bickering every day, every **single** day…

It was like war for Yuya. It was as if she felt as if she lost some thing if she didn't win they're vocal fights. She hated it even more when she lost they're contests…Like running, fishing, swimming, and good grades.

She never once beat Kyo.

He became to know her much more then he ever thought he would have. She was smart and kind. good spirited and she was warm, almost too warm for him and Kyo when she would smile it felt like something cold was slowly melting. It hurt. It hurt A lot. He couldn't even start to imagine how much it effected Kyo.

When Sakuya's birthday came it was the one day Sakuya had gotten dressed up. She looked beautiful.

Her knee high dress that was pastel pink had yellow cherry blossoms dancing on it, her hair had yellow ribbons littering it, small blush pink ballerina shoes and a big yellow bow rapped tightly around her petite waist. She looked like a 12 year old!

He liked her not just because she was beautiful, smart, kind, and innocent…it was because of the fact that if he ever told her who he was, what he did, all the people he hurt…Sakuya would still care for him. Sakuya would always care for him.

Sakuya was Kyoshiro's favorite person.

* * *

At Sakuya's party there were people in frilly dresses holding wine glasses, and they were wearing creepily fake smile's. It scared her some.

Yuya was just in her favorite sun dress, it was plain pastel yellow, and she had her favorite yellow clogs on (they were a little banged up but she still loved them), She had her hair in a pony tail at the nape of her neck held there by a pretty green ribbon and she had a straw sun hat on that was a little too big for her and kept falling in her eye's.

She knew she was out of place in this crowed and as from the looks the scary older people were giving her she was not the only one who thought so. Her Nee-san fit right in even though he was only in a dark blue shirt and nice looking jeans. He would walk over to some groups and shake peoples hands smile laugh at some jokes and then come back over to me, and then do it all over again.

When she saw Kyo and Kyoshiro walking in the crowed with they're dad she mentally hit her self

'Of course they would be here, they've known Sakuya since she was small!'

Her Nee-san happily brought Yuya over to the three to say hello…under great protest from Yuya.

When Kyo saw her he _Looked_ at her. Kyo was always staring at her…he never _Looked _at her_. _His eye's were always on her face or the back of her never took a moment to look at how she looked. Never not once has she ever caught Kyo looking at her even though he would always say…

'_Dogface.' _Kyo would start_ 'You look even more ugly in with that on…If that's even possible_' Kyo would finish every time with out fail.

But this time was different he was looking at her…Not staring…Not glaring…Not watching…Just looking.

"Dogface" He started, and she readied her self for the same insult he told her every day "You're hair it almost make's you not look ugly…Almost"

She didn't know how many days she would pondered over this, the best thing she ever came up with was a question…The same question that popped in her mind when she stood there, stunned at Sakuya's birthday party…

'_Did he just complement me?!?_'

She always remembers that after he said that she felt just a little less intimidated by the frilly dresses and nice shinny jewelry, and just a little more confident about her clancky old clogs, her dress felt just a little less plain.

She her self felt just a little less plain.

_

* * *

_

**Wow second one down I am on a roll…lol**

**So I am trying to get some of Sakuya's and Kyoshiro's point of view in here…Did you like that?**

**I am saving Kyo POV for later who knows maybe next chapter or the one after that but just so you know there will be much more Kyo and Yuya moment's…Its important to get every one's POV don't you think??**

**I am totally stoked for the later chapters were a lot of drama and stuff goes down…lol well I guess I can't really tell you what's gunna happen huh?**

**Well I am going to try and get some more work down but between by brother, my best friend and boyfriend I can't really write tons you know??? Okay so I am going to shuttdup now lol**

**^_^ Look out for the next chapter!**


	3. Pluto

**Well here is the third one!**

** And thanks for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**"Those who danced were thought to be quite insane by those who could not hear the music." - Angela Monet

**-------------------**

**---------------**

**-----------**

**------**

**--**

-

'Grrr.' That was the only thought that was in the blond and newly nine year old's mind has she threw various socks in the laundry hamper that was covered in dust, has if it hadn't held a single piece of laundry in years. She didn't need more then one guess at where that darn demon boy had been keeping all his dirty clothes.

His whole room was filled with clothes! The dresser had clothes leaking from all sides, you couldn't walk without having to climb A mountain of clothes, his closet couldn't even close there was so many clothes stuffed inside of it! How could one person own so many clothes?!? And **WHY WERE THEY ALL BLACK**?!?!

Kyo stared at the blond has she started mumbling creepily dark things about were he could put his laundry.

'Grrr.' Why did she have to lose that darn contest. She had seen one of those "Test you're shot" things at the festival. She thought she could win…Key word "Thought."

_The previous day._

_Carnies P.O.V  
_

"Come on!" Said a young blond while she tugged at a rather passive looking boys arm as he glared at every passing person. "I am gunna win this one!" She said with a look of absolute certainty. The boy sighed and mumbled a few words about the girls sanity.

She walked up to the counter and stared at me with huge innocent green eye's. She stuffed six tickets on the counter

"Three shots for him and three for me. Please!" And I had to smile at the girls determined voice, but I couldn't help but feel bad for having to turn her away.

"You have to be ten and up to play this game little girl" I said but gave in has soon as she started staring at me with sad doe eye's that had huge anime style tears swelling in them.

I sighed and grabbed the tickets and put them under the counter. I handed the little girl the heavy plastic gun and was slightly surprised at the ease in which she held it. She smiled and said a thank you with a slight bow, and the huge doe eyes were gone just like that.

She closed one eye and brought the B.B gun closer.

"Watch Kyo ill win this one then you'll have to clean MY room" The blond whispered before she sent three some what accurate and loud shots onto to small target.

I hurried over to the bulls eye and un-clipped the piece of paper, examined it slowly then brought it back and handed it to the to the chibi blond. Her eye's widened then she threw her hands into the air with a grin the size of Tokyo

"Beat that!" she said stuffing the piece of paper into the boys face. Whom stared at it and shrugged.

"At least that's one thing that you don't completely fail at." He responded with a cocky smirk.

He was not surprised that that's what came out of the kids mouth but what surprising was the girls reaction. She got all flustered and stuffed the gun into his hands "Just take your turn, Kyo!" And just like that her face was as red as a tomato.

When I saw him with the gun and I couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy.

I knew they were plastic bullets and he couldn't do much harm, but the kid just gave me an uneasy feeling. Plus nobody should have eye's like his. The kid's whole aura was some thing to be feared and the way his eye stared blankly at him was something else entirely.

The kid with the Demon eye's stared at the bulls eye and shot three shots back to back at the target and I couldn't help but flinch. Ridicules! A grown man flinching back at the sight of this little bastard with a plastic gun?!I huffed and walked over and ripped off the target and handed it to the girl who was rocking on her heels excitedly.

She grabbed the paper target and put up with the Demon eyed kid's to compare. Her jaw almost hit the floor.

"NANI?!" He did have to admit it was kind of funny she was bright red and puffing.

"How. Did. You. Win?!"

"NO!Itsimpossible!Howcomeyoualwayswin?!Iwillwinoneday!?Youcheated!!Itsnotfair!!Youmeanie!Cheater!Ghaa!Ididmybestyetyoustillwon?!?!Idon--"

The carnie stared at the girl. Was it even humanly possible to say that much without taking one breath?

* * *

_Present_.

'…'

How the heck can he win at everything?! Everything!! And now that bratty ten year old is staring smugly at her from across the room. She should have NEVER EVER agreed to clean his room if she lost! EVER! She would beat him some day! And rub his smirking face in it to!

But…She couldn't help but think of the big plushy he plopped on her head while she was in mid rant.

It was a big yellow bear with a baby blue ribbon tied around his neck. It was so pretty and yellow! Yellow was one of her favorite colors and the bow was so soft and nice, oh and its fur! So perfect and warm and cozy…Wait…what?

Yuya started throwing random black t-shirts in the hamper at a almost inhuman speed.

And Kyo couldn't help but smirk as he took notice that her face had turned a nice shade of beet red.

_Three hours later_

Green eye's stared intently at the setting sun outside her window and let out a sigh, did it really take her all day to clean that room? And at the end Kyo's dad had kneel in front of her, pat her head, and say,

"I am sure you'll make some one a very good house wife some day, Yuya" And just has she started feeling even a tiny bit better and wasn't thinking about wasting a perfectly good day inside Kyo had to come in a stomp on it!

"As if anyone would marry a dog-face as ugly as you."

Darn him! Boys already called her weird cause of her hair and eye's, mocking her trying to say she wasn't Japanese. Was she just gunna grow up a old maid with 100 cats??? Her Nee-san said that if she wasn't lady like then no one would marry her and she would get old and wrinkly! She felt tears prickle her eye's. Not fair! She didn't even say anything back to him! She--in soon to be classic Yuya fashion--Yelled at him rand an off.

So here she was. Sitting in her room staring out her window and trying to choke back tears. Her Nee-san gave up trying to get her to open the door a while ago. She wanted to talk to him and she definitely needed a hug but she didn't feel up to going to the door right now. After the sun went down she walked over to her bed and plopped down on it. Right about now Her brother would usually be picking her up from Sakuya's house. "ghaa" she rolled over onto her pillow and let sleep slowly over come her.

_The next day._

If Kyo had to choose one out of the _many_ indications that Yuya was still mad at him it would definitely be the one were she igno_r_ed him all day.

Usually she would come up with those weird bright green eye's of hers and challenge him to another half assed challenge and of course he would except just to see her turn that oh so funny shade of bright red when she lost. But today she just took one look in his direction and turned her nose the other way. And He Hated It.

He was not about to admit that his dad's comment had made him a little angry. I mean when had he ever said it was okay for her to get married? And to hell with her becoming a house wife.

The sudden image of a short blond in a apron cooking cookies invaded his mind making him gag.

Yes to hell with that idea.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Well I am done with this one… Sorry its so short! **_

_**I am not sure about how i came up with this chapter, I was half asleep lol  
**_

_**^_^  
**_


	4. Neptune

**I know i am not dead just away sorry!!**

_

* * *

"My sorrow, when she's here with me, thinks these dark days of autumn rain are beautiful as days can be; she loves the bare, the withered tree; she walks the sodden pasture lane." -Robert Frost_

_

* * *

_

* * *

__________________

____________

______

___

_

_Three Years Ago…_

Big green enigmas, stared at him. Watery, shaking, pitiful enigmatic eyes.

What was he supposed to do? He was just a guy. Not a normal guy but still a guy, whom as no family experiences…Well other then the beautiful memories of running away at the age of fourteen. It wasn't like his life was never easy. But this…This little small and soft …Thing…just made everything become much more…complicated.

"Onee-chan?"

It can speak? Its staring at him as if she'd seen him before as if she remembered her older brother.

"I am I going with you?" She asked with a shaky, confused voice has she tilted her head to the side. He stared at her for only a moment longer before he got up, swiftly moved past her and opened the door and answered a simple question that would define them both.

"Yeah."

And he walked out of the room leaving the small blond to her own thoughts

* * *

"Now mister Shinna-san I understand you would want to help you're little sister. But this just isn't a decision you can make so abruptly." Said Yuya's child services worker Amethyst.

She was a fierce women. All legs like bar stool, they smoothly were crossed and a sharp pencil skirt cut off just above the knee's. Her was pulled back into a complicated bun and ridged yellow-brown eye's bit into his own.

"Wasn't it my dis-" He was cut off by the loud clack of heavy brown heels as she stood up out of her chair.

"Now, now, mister Shiina…"

She banged a cigarette pack against the palm of her hand. "How I am I supposed to trust a 22 year old child with that fragile girl in there?" She absently waved her hand in the direction of Yuya's room.

"Isn't it enough that you left her with those crazy people you called Mommy and Daddy?" She smoothly pulled out a cigarette and placed it between her brown glossy lips, struck a match and took a long drag.

Her eye's never straying from his.

"What can I do for you to believe that I am responsible enough to take care of her?" I asked impatiently. This women was toying with him and he could barley focus on anything other then those dammed leg's.

She stuck up her hand, long slender fingers painted a dark shade of black.

"One-You could stop staring at my legs.

Two-You need to stop pretending you that from the moment you walked into this building up until about 2 hours ago dropping girl in a orphanage was the last thing on your mind.

Three- Lose the bachelor pad you call an apartment."

She took one more long drag and then crushed her cigarette in the ash tray.

She stared at him, and he steadily stared back. He put out his hand and, in one swift and business like manner they shook hands.

"Deal" He said…

"But I cant make any promises about number one." With a wink and a smirk he walked out leaving a irritated Amethyst behind.

* * *

_!$%& Present. %$!_

Kyo was not one to apologize, no way. So he had to come up with a different alternative. A gift maybe? No she would just throw it at him. Get his dad to invite Yuya and her older brother over for dinner…?

No way she would not come.

Damn it! He mentally swore. Then as if some one had flicked a switch the Idea had popped into his head. He smirked, his crimson eye's flashed dangerously.

Next day. School playground.

They were playing kick ball. Thought it was a sport the boy's usually played, it so happened to be Yuya's favorite. She was the unbeatable, no boy, girl, or even a teacher could beat her. She was the best.

So when Kyo came to her with a offer she could not refuse. Well maybe not an offer, more like a challenge.

Sp when Kyo came up bouncing a orange kick ball, smirking while his red eyes sparkled with mischief. He spoke two words that sent Yuya's mind into competitive over drive_. _

"_Wanna play?"_

That game was the most legendary round of kick ball the town had ever seen.

Only the meanest and strongest kids had been able to enter, there was only one girl in the whole group of kids, and that happened to be Yuya her self. Though she was the only female none of the guys doubted her. The game was long and hard, the hot sun beating down made the game all the more strenuous.

_Ev_ery time Yuya was up she would kick the ball with all her might, the ball would a little farther each time. And she would take her shoe's off later that night and find red and blue bruises coloring her small toes, laughing she would count them with a proud smile.

The game was tied. 32 to 32, and Kyo was up to kick. A cool sheet of sweat coated them all.

They were bruised, scratched, and worn to the seam. But still those on defense and offence were on their toes, waiting, anticipating. Yuya was outfield, And she saw the glint in Kyo's eye's and knew that the ball would be coming striate for her.

She bounced on her toes, rolling her shoulders, and setting her eye's on she orange kick ball and the orange kick ball only.

Kyo grinned wide and kicked the ball. It went high and far.

The kids stopped to stare not even daring to breath. The only ones in motion were Yuya and Kyo. He was running the bases, sliding on the asphalt each turn he made, and Yuya was tapping soundlessly across the ground.

Yuya was biting down on her bottom lip so hard she drew blood, but she did not bother to even notice.

_The ball! The ball!!! Her mind was screaming. Its Coming! Its Coming!! Jump! JUMP!_

…_And that what she did. She jumped for the ball, slender fingers sliding over the orange material. Just a little bit more… She almost had it and then she…_

Fell. She crashed, the ball slipping just out of her grasp. She hit the floor hard and violent, first her face smashed on the floor, the side of her face scraping the asphalt, teeth chipping, her body rolled, elbow smashing against the ground ripping open her skin, clothes tearing in various places, knees bloody and stinging.

Kyo was sliding on second base when he heard Yuya's scream. His feet sliding over the asphalt has he turned, his shoes didn't seem to want to grip on the asphalt they slid lunging him forward towards the ground.

His body rushed forward and, he put his arms out, when his hand's touched the ground he pushed him self up. Half running and half falling he managed to regain his footing and make it over to were Yuya was before any one else.

She was laying there, huffing. Her breath coming out in small pained puffs. Whimpering she rolled on her back, looking him striate in the eye she said. "Looks like I lost…" Gasping she pushed her self into a sitting position. "Good game Kyo." She said smiling wide and carefree, a smile full of warmth and love, Kyo wanted that smile. He wanted her to smile like that for him and only him. He wanted her all to him self and by Kami, Kyo gets what he want's.

His arms fell around her. Gripping here in a nearly suffocating way, he shifted until he was completely rapped around her, only then did she brake out in tears. Mumbling…"S-sorry" "I a-a-am sorry" "D-don't h-hate me" She repeated into his chest.

He wanted to say sorry too, sorry because it was not her fault that he was the idiot, that he can only say mean things to hide his feelings. But instead he could only hug her tighter. Glaring at the passing kids, protective, hostile, beast like.

She was His…And he had no choice 'cause he was already Hers…

_------_

**_Wow No I am not dead just really out of it sorry to my few fans who read this!_**

**_I am back and ready to pull this motherfucker apart and put her back together lol oh and BTW Yuya was apologizing about the who ignoring thing and fight they had not about the game…^_^_**

**_Next choppy will be here sooner then you tink!!!_**


	5. Mars

_**Mars… Yeah i know i broke my promise but ive been SWAMPED!**  
_

* * *

"There are many things that we would throw away if we were not afraid that others might pick them up." -Oscar Wilde

* * *

_*()__*)__)(__**()_*))_(*()_

She was sad and crying. Crying for her mom, for her dad, for her self, for her heart.

In Kyo's arm she felt more warmth and comfort then cold boy never seemed capable of having. It felt like when a showers hot water hits you after you come inside from playing in the rain.

Just then she knew, she knew everything would be different and she welcomed it. Yuya was accustomed to it. Change seemed like it mended with her, spoke to her, a friend that always was coming for her. Change.

Just like now change was overcoming her life. Kyo was change.

He was a big blue wave sweeping her away.

When the teachers came running the kids parted like the red sea. One male teacher attempted to take Yuya and only got a growl from Kyo in return, only seconds later he handed her off fitfully.

Just then she turned and smiled at Kyo.

Like she was his own personal sun. And for one second everything seemed so unbearably bright and through a simple little smile he knew she was telling him 'It's okay."

She was a stupid girl! Didn't she know that such a smile wouldn't make him want to let her go? Why was something so stupid still alive? didn't she understand!

…No she didn't and that's why she drives him mad…

Still through sheer will power he handed her off and watched as her smile faded slightly.

The months past and has Yuya said change did happen on that day.

Its was not as apparent has it seemed it would be, but it was there alright, the slight brush of their fingers when they walked, the way they always found a seat next to one and other, the way one was always staring at the other, They way Yuyas eyes lit up when he came in the room, the way Kyo's eyes narrowed every time a boy would walk over to her with hearts in his eye's and blush staining his cheeks.

As the months of happiness flowed into years and as eyes Yuya's are got warmer, Kyo's got colder.

Colder. Instead of melting they grew icey. Sharp even…Cold, emotionless, just like the day she first laid eye's on the little demon.

He shut himself away from her.

Blocking her out.

Turning her away.

He stopped looking her way, stopped scaring every boy passing by her away. It happened slowly.

Every month his eyes would grow more distant.

More longingly would he stare only to glare when spotted.

Boys came and went. Her first kiss stolen by a young boy with lips of ice. Her first date stolen by a boy with extremely bright colored hair, her love passed around as if it was a hot potato. Every one only got taste of something so pure and loyal, then threw it to the next to be tainted more and more.

Yuya wasn't Kyo's anymore. No more laughs and dumb challenges. No more side glance's and brushing fingers.

No more them.

Suddenly Yuya was up for grabs and Kyo did nothing to stop it.

Sakuya and Kyoshiro watched helplessly has the two floated away from each other. Yuya hated it, she wanted to be with him forever, she always wanted him to stay by her, comfort her in his own odd way.

But Kyo strayed from her.

Kyo wanted to lose all personal connections he didn't need her. He didn't need her smile, her laugh, her tears, her care, her love. He told himself he didn't need her.

Middle school past with a few glances from Yuya here and there but as far has Kyo was concerned she didn't exist. Now all they had left was one day. One day before Kyo's promotion to high school…

Kyo was walking down the halls has the students took over. Last day for them, girls crying in the corner, guys tipping trash cans over, people in a rush for last minute yearbook signing, Girls confessing their unrequited love, boy's running around picking fights with their long hated rivals.

Kyo on the other hand was strolling down the hall ignoring all the confessing girls that screamed in his ear every other step.

_'Ive always loved you!'_

_'Choose me!'_

_'You don't want to be going into High school alone…And neither do I…sooo…'_

He pinned everyone of them with the same icy stare and continued his walk down the hall.

He didn't really have much of a destination other then to get has far away from the other people as possible. He walked nearly to the other side of the school. The loud voices faded and the trash did has well. He was Annoyed that he was forced to go to such idiotic school…Then again he wasn't really forced he could leave and go to a more high classed school…But he had only one reason for staying…And he was currently pretending said reason didn't exis-"I said, STOP!"

His walking stilled and body went ridged.

Kyo knew the noise came from around the corner, he took a jaded breath and started walking.

Now the owner of the voice became for to recognizable for him to keep from growling low in his throat at the terrified hint it had taken on.

With long strides he almost rounded the corned only to stop dead in his tracks when a crying Yuya rounded the corner.

She also stopped.

Staring.

Shocked.

Fearful, tearful and revealing green orbes crashed against hard, cold, expressionless red ones.

No other time would have been better for him to pick her up and carry her away. Hold her close. Make sure she would never forget him. Always hold him in her heart.

No other time would have been as perfect as this one. And Kyo would always regret watching it pass by.

Yuya sucked in a hard breath and willed her tears to stop falling only to fail. Kyo took this chance to observe her appearance.

Shirt ripped, skirt hiked up showing more thigh then he could keep his eyes off of. He tore his eye's off of her…erm…assets… and looked her in the eyes.

Beautiful, sad eye's bore into him.

'Help!' they silently screamed. Before he could even think she collapsed down to the floor. Shriveling into her self, she sobbed. "P-please, I am s-s-scared." She whispered. Over and over again.

It took him a few second to respond before he walked quietly up to her. Now standing over her staring at the pitiful sight before him. He sighed.

"Dogface," He started, only earning harder sobs at the mention of the almost forgotten nickname. With another heavy sigh he started unbuttoning his jacket. "Who did this to you?" He asked calmly. She looked up at him with a tear stained face and stutter out something like 'h-hes at te-the clas-s-s room at th-the end o-f the hall'

Kyo growled and threw his jacket at the crumbled girl on the floor. "Cover up, ugly," He said disgust dripping is his tone "No one should have to see that ugly body of yours." He took one last once of her, shaking his head. He felt somthing explode in side of him, a small door he kept

With those parting words that only made her cries sound through the hall louder, he walked swiftly off. The only thought going through his anger clouded mind is to find the class at the end hall. He felt something explode inside of him, a small door he kept tightly locked, nothing more could go in and everything was at risk of spilling out. Now it had and he had...

He had some end of the year business to attend to.

God that girl drives him insane. The beautiful insanity of love.

_**Kyo**_

With her cries sounding around him he could barely keep himself from ripping everything around him in pieces. His vision only red. He needed blood. Silky scarlet splatters. Warm, thick, rich. Blood.

He lusted for blood.

He stopped outside of the classroom. He took a sharp breath, walking in he was not expecting what he saw.

Really? Did she suck the fun out of everything? She always ruined everything even if it was something small she took it in her little soft hands and destroyed everything.

With a light sigh he walked out of the class room in the opposite direction of Yuya.

**….**

**…**

**..**

In the class room, a teacher lay sprawled out on his desk with mutable gashes in his head and blood seeping out of his mouth, a crushed nose and two black eyes.

It's a wonder how the girl didn't kill him, but Kyo could sleep assured that there will be permanent damage to the man that chose the wrong, unsually strong, and heavily protective of her self student to attempt to fuck with.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Really that girl ruined everything...

* * *

**UHG six months this took me! Gawd sorry guys I am been so packed! Just got over a break up with a guy totally worth it and st-stared a new school, everything's kinda hectic! Promise the next one wont take this long! PROMISE! :D Love to my viewers and the reveiwers as well! RandR much loves because Imelted! Uhhh and yeah this was like a filler chaopter just to set up for tghe ones to come so sorry about the lack of talking...:D  
**


End file.
